This invention relates to hand-portable containers, such as picnic chests suitable for use at the beach. This invention also relates to anchor members suitable for securing objects, such as picnic chests, to sand or soft soil.
At the present time, if a group of picnickers goes on an outing, for example, to a beach or other picnic area, it is common to bring along one or more portable picnic chests containing food, beach clothing, or other items. Once the party arrives at the beach or picnic location, the chest can be used as a receptacle for clothing and valuables while the persons are off enjoying themselves. For instance, property can be stored in the chest on the beach while the persons are in the water. However, because these picnic chests are so easy to carry, it is advisable that at least one person in the party remain in the vicinity when the rest of the party is swimming, because otherwise it would be tempting for casual thieves to carry away the picnic chest together with any valuables that may be locked inside.
While it would be desirable to secure the picnic chest to some permanent structure on the beach, quite often no suitable structure is available.
Furthermore, no one has previously proposed any means for anchoring a picnic chest directly to the sand or to other similar soft soil in a fashion that would provide security from casual theft.